


低俗爱情故事

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: 他在拒绝他吗？可他把这看作一种毁灭。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	低俗爱情故事

-

1

Brett又输了。  
他只好一边举着手作出投降的动作，一边端起桌上已经分不清是谁的杯子，微微仰头，将其中满载着的沉沦一饮而尽。  
“我真的不擅长这个。”Brett笑着连连摇头，酒精让他的神智开始迷糊了。他想，明明今天是自己的生日，却在劝酒游戏里不停地输给别人。  
朋友们都在起哄，Eddy旋即站起身来跟着节奏即兴热舞了一段。  
Brett举着手机录instory，他爱死这个地方了——谁让Cloudland最不缺的就是灯光、音乐、DJ和寻欢的男女呢？  
音响的声音被调得更大了，低音效果震得人胸腔发闷，Brett忽然站起来，他放下酒杯和没吃完的干果，对注意到他的人说：“我去卫生间。”

随着门被关上，吵闹的音乐和人声渐渐喑息，Brett面对着洗手池前的镜子，他深吸了一口气，然后低下头去，把冰冷的水流拍在脸颊上。  
低温的刺激让他清醒了许多，酒精引起的头痛和疲惫也消减了不少。Brett抹去眼睑上的水珠，一抬头就看见镜子里Eddy倚着墙，一副放松的样子。  
Brett没由来地感到烦躁，他语气不太好：“怎么了？”  
Eddy不解地眨了眨眼，似乎是想缓和气氛，他说：“‘两个总比一个好。’”  
Brett却略过了这个梗，他整理了一下头发，转身向门口走去，打算再度投入无尽的灯红酒绿之中。  
然而就在他伸手握住门把时，一只手抓住了他的手腕，制止了他的动作。  
Brett不得不稍抬起目光去看Eddy——他们的身高差让他一向不得不如此，也让他的年龄优势消失殆尽。Eddy也正看着他，他们都没说什么，但Eddy手掌包裹着Brett手腕的炽热触感却停留了很久，看来一时半会不打算收手。  
气氛变得有些微妙。  
Brett不认为过早的妥协对他有什么损失，于是他放开了手，也趁机挣脱了Eddy的手。  
Eddy的目光让他有些不自在，这不寻常，持久的对视对他们来说并不算什么，更何况他们常常从对方眼中看出那些弦外之音，除非那目光后面有什么难以启齿的东西，让他不得不逃避。  
到底是什么呢？

Eddy看起来有些踌躇，但他没有逃避Brett的眼睛，他说：“我有话想对你说。”  
Brett怔了一下，内心犹如警铃大作，他的心跳变得很快，视野里Eddy翕动的嘴唇却慢了下来，四周的声音都模糊起来，似乎在逐渐远离他。  
Eddy不自觉地舔了一下上唇，他似乎处在一种无意识的焦虑之中：“其实，Brett，我……”  
“别，”Brett逼自己打断他的话，“别这样，Eddy。”末了还因为过于恐慌而加上一句，“求你了。”  
在这个灯火通明的、不算大的空间里，空气仿佛忽然凝固了一般。  
他似乎知道Eddy要说什么。Brett绝望地想，他一向是他们之间更敢于做出改变的那一个，可只有这件事，他使尽了浑身解数，一刻也不敢放松地维持着微小的平衡。Brett已经这么做太久了，久到他早就忘了自己是什么时候开始的。  
Eddy有些惊讶地看着Brett，他张了张嘴，那些被他的挚友打断的、堵在喉咙里的话折磨着他，仿佛时刻准备着喷薄而出的岩浆，但他看见Brett眼底的挣扎，他的挚友因为那些岩浆而感到痛苦。于是Eddy闭上了嘴，他只是看着Brett。  
这眼神。  
Brett几乎是咬着牙才使自己没有下意识地避开Eddy的眼神，亚洲血统赋予Eddy近乎漆黑的虹膜中涌动着某种与哽在他喉间的话语一样炽热的东西。而Brett恰好足够熟悉这种眼神，他见过，在他自己的眼睛里，在很久以前的一些日子里。尽管他不易察觉地尽力维持着他们之间微小的平衡，可他总是忘记在看着Eddy时收敛自己眼中近乎痴迷的虔诚。  
Brett感到一阵窒息。  
他确实曾用相同的眼神看着他的挚友，但那太早了，早到几乎淡出他的记忆，那时他还太年轻，他把这些当作内心幼稚的悸动。然后他试着强迫自己不要去想镜头前那些故作的暧昧和不经意的触碰，不要去想Eddy。  
毕竟，毕竟。  
“我们、Eddy，我们已经做了这么久的朋友，十几年了……“Brett艰难地开了口，”我不知道该怎么、我是说，我知道你想说什么，但是……”他吞吞吐吐，全然失掉了平时灵巧的口舌。  
该死的，这里不是说话的地方。他也许是得找个机会好好跟Eddy谈谈，但不是现在，他太混乱了，他不知道该说什么。  
他在拒绝他吗？可他把这看作一种毁灭。Brett想，他长久以来小心翼翼地维持着的平衡，就这么轻易地被Eddy打破了吗？  
可现在呢，Brett不知道，他仍然爱着Eddy吗？  
卫生间的顶灯发出的光芒忽然变的刺眼，Brett感到头晕目眩，他迫使自己直视Eddy，可他快要看不清Eddy的眼睛了。  
于是Brett努力地让舌头动起来，他飞快地、几乎吐字不清地说：“回去吧，Eddy，回包厢那边。”  
说着，他逃似的转身，伸手抓住了门把，这使他发觉自己的手和那金属一样冷。然而，时空错乱般的情景出现了，Eddy又一次抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他开门的动作，更进一步地，拽着他的手离开了那个冷得要命的门把。  
Brett来不及反应发生了什么，Eddy的唇已经撞到了他的唇上，疾风骤雨般的，甚至弄痛了他。而他的挚友，毫不犹豫地继续深入，逼得Brett后退了一小步，整个脊背紧贴在华而不实的墙纸上。  
终于到了退无可退的地步，Brett想。他面对突如其来的变故，认命地闭上了眼睛。  
他们亲吻着彼此。  
Eddy抱紧了他，一阵摸索后开始解他的皮带。Brett还在喘气，他听见自己说：“去隔间里面，Eddy。”

-

2

一切都太快了。  
Brett用手背挡着眼睛，他的裤子松松垮垮挂在膝盖处，下体被Eddy握在手里，连同Eddy的下体一起摩擦着。  
他们挤在小小的隔间里，几乎紧贴着对方的胸膛。四周被隔板遮挡，视野之内昏暗而又旖旎，只有靠近地板的缝隙的地方透露进来几缕虚弱的光，仿佛在窥探他们不可告人的性爱。Brett一只手撑着身后的隔板，头微微上仰着，他感到Eddy不断套弄着他们紧挨在一起的下体，而他们灼热的吐息也不断扑在对方耳侧。  
感觉来的很快，这和Brett任何一次对着porn网站手淫的经历都不一样。他在Eddy手中硬了起来，并很快到达了顶峰。他们都低低地喘息着。Eddy看到Brett手背盖着眼睛的地方多了一道水痕，在昏暗的光线下沿着Brett孩子气的颧骨反光。于是Eddy凑近一些，去吻那些眼泪的残骸。他附在Brett耳旁轻声问：“是什么使你如此痛苦，Brett？”声音悲伤又沙哑。  
Brett仍然挡着眼睛，一动不动，他嗫嚅着，却不打算回答。他下面湿的一塌糊涂，射出来的东西黏了Eddy一手。  
他们都知道答案。  
谁也不说话了，Eddy拿出一些纸巾擦掉那些黏糊糊的东西，沉默像流水一样在狭小的空间铺展开来。外面吵闹的音乐又回到了Brett耳边。他提起裤子系好皮带，跟着Eddy到洗手池去洗手。  
Brett感到呼吸有些困难，他知道，就在刚才，关于他们的某些东西已经永远地结束了。

-

3

Brett不记得那天晚上自己是怎么回到家的，他只记得出了卫生间他就像一个大限将至的酒鬼，喝了个酩酊大醉，最后的记忆是自己跪在什么地方吐，差点连内脏都吐出来。  
这可不太好。因为第二天醒来Brett头痛得像被卡车碾过。他想起似乎有谁说过音乐家不能喝太多酒，会对神经有损伤。他努力睁开眼睛，摸到手机，按亮屏幕，已经快早上十点了，他看到几条未接来电，都来自同一个联系人。Brett把手机扔到柜子上，用被子把头蒙起来，同时发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
Eddy没来找他大概是因为下午他们会一起录视频，可Brett不知道如何面对他，那么下午见他和现在见他又有什么分别呢？  
但他还是宁愿等到下午，因为他需要洗个澡，吃点东西，他需要时间思考。  
老天，他的善解人意的Eddy，为什么那么做了呢？Brett从床上坐起来，摇着头，把脸埋在手掌里。柔软的疼痛包裹住他的心脏。

到了下午，Eddy如约上门来，Brett准备好的说辞却全没用上，因为他的挚友只像往常一样和他打招呼，录视频，而他和Eddy一样一旦投入工作就变得十分专注。忙到晚上八点左右时他们已经录了三四支，等待文件上传的空当Brett叫了一份披萨，他们坐在餐桌前一边填饱肚子一边聊些新的点子，Brett几乎忘记了昨晚发生在Cloudland昏暗的卫生间隔间里那些混乱而疼痛的故事。  
他看着Eddy生动的眉眼，心想也许就这样永远不再提起亦不失为一种好的解决办法，然后他们还会像以前一样是朋友，相互陪伴着度过那些美好的令人心脏发疼的岁月。什么都没有改变，而昨天晚上，只是因为他们都喝了太多酒的缘故。  
可Brett和Eddy，他们竟没有一个是善逃避者。  
就在Eddy要离开他家、本该说“再见”的时候，他们同时沉默了下来。门开着，外面是灯火明灭的城市和彷徨若失的行人，里面是两个小提琴手大半的生命和热爱的事业，而Brett和Eddy站在门口，他们面对着彼此，十一月的晚风裹挟着不知名的燥热撞进了两人的怀里，他们终于局促起来。  
Eddy先开了口，他稍稍移开一点目光，声音听起来又低又轻：“那我回去了。  
他给自己判了死刑。  
Eddy缓慢地转过身，却在迈步离开时被拉住了手臂。他有些惊讶地回过头来，而他的挚友，Brett Yang，一手扶在他的肩上，轻轻地吻了他的脸颊。Eddy僵直地站着，像一个雪人。雪人融化在晚风里，而他融化在他的吻里。  
他听见Brett发出一声叹息，然后说：“晚安，Eddy，明天见。”接着不等他回应就关上了门。

-

4

Brett想，他一定是疯了。  
他躺在床上，用一只手的手背盖着眼睛，衣服裤子都散落在地上，Eddy伏在他身上，吻他，直到他的身体热起来；爱抚他的阴茎，直到顶端渗出黏液。  
房间是Brett的卧室，灯被调的很暗。他们没放音乐，只有隐隐约约的喘息声和肌肤摩擦声从黑夜中逃逸出来。Eddy拆开超市买的润滑剂，涂在手指上给Brett做扩张。冰冷的甘油接触到隐秘的穴口，令一直默然承受着的人忍不住瑟缩了一下。Brett感到Eddy分开他的双腿，示意他做出一个更坦诚也更被动的姿势。  
随着Eddy手指的动作，Brett的呼吸变得有些破碎。他想，他们现在大概算是恋人关系。  
自从那天告别时他吻了Eddy以后，一切似乎大不同了，他们从未明说过，甚至连日常生活都没有任何变化，他们录视频、产生新的想法、做巡回演出、在小小的工作室忙到半夜，做爱，或者喝酒，不过喝完了酒也还是要做爱的。有时候是Eddy开始吻他，有时候是Brett主动骑到Eddy的胯上去，每到这些时候，他们就不知为什么变得很沉默，仿佛丢失了白天的健谈，但幸好默契还在。他们都知道，只是闭口不谈。  
Eddy屏住呼吸插了进来，他很耐心，也足够温柔，Brett得到的快感从来都远大于那些模糊的疼痛。Eddy发出一声满足的叹息，他想看看Brett的眼睛，可那双眼睛被Brett的手挡住了，Eddy慢慢动了起来，他想起了那个狭小的厕所隔间，那时Brett也是这样用手挡着眼睛，他想，他为什么总是挡着眼睛呢？  
于是Eddy伸手握住了Brett的手腕，轻轻地拉开来，那下面露出一双漂亮的眼睛，目光平静，眼角有些发红，看起来像刚刚哭过。但Eddy确信他的爱人没哭，他俯下身，热切地用嘴唇去触碰那些发红的地方。Brett不得不闭上眼睛，因为那些浸着温存的吻落在他的眼帘上。他忽然感到冷，便把手环在Eddy的脖颈上、腿缠上Eddy的腰，紧紧拥抱住他的爱人，并随着Eddy下身的挺动，舒服得蜷起了脚趾。  
他们沉默着，仿佛沉默是彼此的名字。

-

5

他忽然很想拉琴。  
可现在是半夜，接近凌晨两点了。Brett睡不着，这个一时兴起的念头就像种子发了芽，挠得他心痒难耐。他想拉琴。  
于是Brett推醒身旁熟睡的Eddy，他说：“Eddy，我想拉琴。”  
Eddy显然还在梦里，他含混不清地说出一串天才的名字，Ray、Ziyu、Chloe Chua，试图用挫败感让Brett自动打消这个念头。可Brett真的不做声了，Eddy又睡不着了，他想了想，说：“那我们去外面吧。” Brett点点头，并且往Eddy那边挪了挪，他们靠得更近了。  
躺了一会儿，他们起来穿好衣服，带上琴。Eddy开车向郊区驶去，Brett坐在副驾驶，Eddy开得很稳，车仿佛走了很久很久，Brett靠着头枕，路灯路过他们，那些橙黄色的光连成了一片，模糊不清。等他被Eddy叫醒，他才发现自己原来不知不觉睡着了。  
Eddy在路边停了车，他们拿着琴下车，穿过绿化带，走了一段路，然后在行人步道的长椅旁边停了下来。四周除了路灯灯光所及的地方以外都很黑，并且空无一人，沿着公路看向来时的方向，Brett看到远方散落着虚幻的光点，色彩各异。那是他们的城市。  
Brett 把琴盒放在长椅上打开，拿出琴和弓，就着湿热的晚风和寂寞的城市拉维尼亚夫斯基。  
Eddy坐在长椅上，人行道上的彩砖是舞台，路灯投下锥形的光，黑夜和沉默组成了乐团，而他是唯一的听众。  
Eddy闭上眼睛，他还记得很久以前，他们都想成为独奏家。

-

6

十一月的布里斯班没有下雨。  
Eddy看着窗外的天空，感到有些茫然，他总不能在大晴天跟Brett提分手，那会坏了人的好心情。  
今天是个工作日，他们照旧一起录视频，一起吃晚饭，一起做爱到凌晨，只是今天Eddy没有看Brett的眼睛。结束之后他们照旧一起睡觉。然而就在Brett将睡未睡的时候，他忽然听见Eddy的声音，深幽而苦痛，低低地在耳边流淌。  
Eddy说：“我回去了。”  
Brett只是闭着眼睛，点了点头。他听见Eddy穿上衣服离开的声音，听见汽车发动的声音。  
他想起那天晚上Eddy打断了他，接下来是稍明亮一些的第二主题，但Eddy说：“停下吧， Brett，就停在这里吧。”  
于是他停了下来，琴弓暂时离开了弦，是为了下次更长久的相拥。  
可他们呢？Brett想，他们却再也不能了。  
那么就停下吧，停在这里。  
安静淹没了他，黑夜变得格外漫长，呼吸成了无声的悼词。Brett闭着眼睛，他以为自己很快就会睡着，直到听见外面淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。

一粒橙黄的微光从公路上滑过，Eddy开着车，拐过下个路口就到家了。  
可他竟感到十分孤独。

-

END


End file.
